


Atrás dos Olhos Verdes

by kalinebogard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Poesia, inspirada num dos personagens que eu mais amo: Yohji Kudou.





	Atrás dos Olhos Verdes

Atrás dos olhos verdes  
Um brilho do frio desespero  
Oculto num sorriso vazio  
Um pranto cultivado com esmero.

 

Quem é capaz de enxergar  
A dor que oculto em mim?  
Perdida nas sombras da ironia  
Selada com um beijo carmesim.

 

Já não sou eu mesmo  
Assassinei meu próprio ser  
Sufocando um passado doloroso...  
Tentando com empenho renascer.

 

Atrás dos olhos verdes  
Quem é capaz de enxergar?  
O medo, a culpa, a solidão...  
Que meu sorriso busca ocultar.

 

Uma vida sem rumo...  
Na maldição que me corrói  
Saudade... Tesouro que restou  
E isso é o que mais dói...

 

Atrás dos olhos verdes  
A dor  
Atrás dos olhos verdes  
O valor  
Atrás dos olhos verdes  
Amor


End file.
